Vignette
by iloveJesusJohnnyandDanny
Summary: A collection of Danny phantom oneshots.
1. Blue and Yellow

Title: Blue and Yellow

Genre: Romance/tragedy

Couple: DannyxSam

Song: Blue and Yellow. – The Used

And it's all in how you mix the two,  
And it starts just where the light exists.  
It's a feeling that you cannot miss,  
And it burns a hole,  
through everyone that feels it.

He stood, his arms behind his back, gazing out into the sparkling, blue ocean that reflected the glowing yellow sun. A scene that would normally make a young boy like himself, smile, and wrap his arm around a lover. The only thing was, there was no lover. No, he wasn't alone, he had a girl. A lovely girl, who he loved to death, at that. But only recently, that girl had disappeared. Seemingly off the face of the earth. The only reason he was there today, was because he was looking for her.

Well your never gonna find it,  
If your looking for it,  
won't come your way,  
Well you'll never find it,  
if your looking for it.

He didn't know, whether he was near or far. He'd checked every place he knew she loved, every place he thought fit her personality. He'd searched their city inside and out, every nook, cranny, underside. She was nowhere.

He missed her so much. He wanted to hold her, to let her know he never wanted to let her go. Not again. Not like this.

"Sam, where are you." He ran hand glowing hand through his snow white hair. He never wanted to believe he'd never find her. He wanted to know she'd be back soon, so soon with him. But that hope was dying fast.

Should've done something, but I've done it enough.  
By the way, your hands were shaking,  
Rather waste some time with you.

He dragged his feet through the sand, lugging his body across the darkening beach. Honestly, he was never one for pessimism. That was her job, he was there to cheer her up. They were perfect together, or so he wished to think. They say teenage love is blind, or any love at that. Perhaps it is, but it's such a lovely feeling, you never seem to want to let it go, even if it may lead to hardship. You say, "Oh, I'll make it through this if I have him." or "She'll always be there to help me out." Bliss. It's all simple bliss.

He looked down at his feet, his hands. Tired, worn…he just wanted to be with her. To know it was all over now.

And you never would have thought in the end,  
How amazing it feels just to live again,  
It's a feeling that you cannot miss,  
it burns a hole, through everyone that feels it

They say ghosts, such as he, would never have feelings, emotions, love or sadness. He had all of them, due to his human half, yet every once in a blue moon he thought perhaps he'd be best without them. He knew everyday he had the threat to lose those things he had, due to his constant fights and such. But she had always been there, cheering him on, and that made him happy. Happiness. Something he would dare not loose.

"Sam…I love you." He sat, Indian style, curled into himself as best he could. His green eyes scanned the world to the horizon and back. Over and over.

Well you're never gonna find it,  
If your looking for it, won't come your way, yea  
Well you'll never find it, if you're looking for it.

A long time ago, they told him that he needed to quite dwelling on things. To leave them behind and eventually forget them. He'd taken their advice, time and again, or tried at least, but it always came back. He would never forget. That's simply who he was. If something had been on his mind at one point, it was forever lodged in the dusty corner of is brain, bound to be cleaned and brought back into view. She was…in the front window with the lights blinking out her. She was his main attention for now…and until he found her. And forever after that.

"Danny…"

Should've done something, but I've done it enough.  
By the way, your hands were shaking.  
Rather waste some time with you.

"Sammy…"

An echo in her voice, it sent chills up his spine to think about it. If she was…he couldn't let such a thing crawl into his mind. It would eat away at him. It would never let him get anything done. He couldn't let such a thing happen to him. Even if…even if perhaps she really was…dead.

"I know you're looking for me…"

Should've said something, but I've said it enough.  
By the way, my words were faded.  
Rather waste some time with you.

"Of course I am, Sam. I love you. I'm not going to forget." No, he wasn't crazy. Despite what people thought, he was perfectly sane, only simply determined. People take determination incorrectly sometimes. They make up syndromes, they say you're insane. No…that's not true. You believe something, you stick with it. That's life. That's how the cookie crumbles. If you feel like thinking, think. If you want to talk to yourself, well do it then. It's your life. Don't let other's rule your own life.

"Don't let others rule you, Danny. Stop looking for me. I'm gone."

Should've done something, but I've done it enough.  
By the way, your hands were shaking.  
Rather waste my time with you.

"You know I'm not going to believe that." But part of his knew it was true. The truth really does hurt, huh? Well…he had to give up eventually, right? Part of him hoped that, maybe that would be after he found her. Another idea tossed out the window.

He set his head his hand hands, completely obscuring his face as he finally let the thought sink in. She was gone and he'd never see her again.

"I love you…"

Should've said something, but I've said it enough.  
By the way, my words were faded.  
Rather waste my time with you.

"I love you too, Sammy." He stood to his feet, letting ghostly tears streak down his cheeks. Some facts you had to face. Sometimes, a pair you think are so perfect, sometimes get split up in truly horrible ways. You cry over it, you think you'll never get another pair so perfectly. To people, in love, end up, perhaps, never seeing each other ever again. Sometimes, things aren't meant to mix. Maybe you just have to face the fact that sometimes, blue and yellow, may not mix.

Should've done something, but I've done it enough.  
By the way, your hands were shaking.  
Rather waste some time with you.


	2. Life After Love

Title: Life after Love

Genre: Romance

Pairing: DannyxSam

Song: Believe- Cher

"After love, after love  
No matter how hard I try  
You keep pushing me aside  
And I can't break through  
There's no talking to you  
So sad that you're leaving  
Takes time to believe it  
But after all is said and done  
You're going to be the lonely one, Ohh, Oh"

She ran her fingers through her soapy hair, completely oblivious to the fact that she was being …not watched, but listened to, as her sing song voice echoed throughout the bathroom. She didn't suddenly get that feeling of a presence, no…everything seemed fine, and thus she was not afraid to continue the song.

"Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough,  
Now  
Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough,  
Now"

He drummed his fingers lightly against the door as he continued to be her secret watcher. A peeping tom, of course not. Never. _Right._ She has such a beautiful voice he couldn't resist but stay and listen despite the fact that she was behind a thin wooden slab, naked. Sure, they were dating and all that, but she would not like an intrusion. That was for sure. So, he simply stood outside quietly listening.

"What am I supposed to do  
Sit around and wait for you  
And I can't do that  
There's no turning back  
I need time to move on  
I need love to feel strong  
'Cause I've had time to think it through  
And maybe I'm too good for you Ohh, Oh"

She squeezed the nozzle off, shivering at the sudden cold. She stepped out of the shower, still humming just slightly. She loved that song, although it wasn't Goth, or Emo, or Punk. Quite opposite really, but that was beside the point. Everyone finds a song that they think represents themselves underneath the skin they let people see. This song fit her, in a sense of thoughts and emotions. She liked to be tough, but the reason she loved it so was because it was a wish. A wish of what she really wanted to be. But love hit her hard in the face, love was a tough emotion, and it softened her. Love was something she could never rid of, but also something she could never let gain true control over her. This song, showed the truth.

She tied her hair up into a towel and wrapped another towel around her body.

"But I know that I'll get through this  
'Cause I know that I am strong  
I don't need you anymore  
Oh I don't need you anymore I don't need you anymore  
No I don't need you anymore"

She flung open the door only to have warm lips meet hers; her body tight against his. She stared, shocked at first, but soon wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her kissing him back.

He drifted away from the kiss and gave her a smile, "You are strong, my love."


	3. Live for You

Title: Live For You

Genre: Romance

Couple: VladxMaddie

Song: Earthquake- The Used

She had an earthquake on her mind  
I almost heard her cry out as I left her far behind  
I knew the world was crashing down around her  
I sink now to the ocean floor  
Cause I know we are more but I've made this mess  
I've built this fire, are you still mine?

She stormed down the street, her high heels clacking against the cement, her hands balled into angry fists. Her curly brunette hair puffed around her furious face as she stomped away from that man.

"I should have known that man could _never_ impress a woman! I don't now why in the world I _ever_ said yes to him." She immediately regretted her decisions. Vladimir Masters was an egotistical, money obsessed geek…to say the least. They say those sort of people get the farthest in the world. She sort of doubted he ever would with his attitude in this world. He had major obsessive compulsive disorder. He never cared what anyone else thought. It drove her insane!

Cause baby I'm not all right when you go  
I'm not fine, Please be all mine  
I never want you to go because I am all yours so please be all mine

"Maddie!" She heard his voice as he ran after her. So pathetic. Did he ever catch a clue?

"Vlad! It's over!" She didn't even spare the man a look. She was just so disgusted in his wretch of an attitude. Best friends or not, this was simply not working out. Perhaps the reason was that…she loved someone else. She couldn't break that.

"Please Maddie. Don't go." He grabbed her wrist, having finally caught up to her, "I didn't mean any of that. Really, they just sort of tumbled out of my mouth."

"Vlad, you insulted me. You publicly humiliated me. You don't care for me at all! Let go!" She wrenched her hand away from him, "And don't you dare follow me. I am not in the mood for a stalker!"

She had an earthquake on her mind  
apparently the kind that would bury us alive  
by putting all this weight on us forever  
I lie here on the ocean floor  
Broken castle by the shore and I made this mess   
I built this fire, are you still mine?

He watched her leave, a sad look on his young face. He couldn't stop her and he knew it. He'd screwed up again. No matter how hard he tried he always seemed to screw up on her. His words tangled up when he tried to talk to her. Is that what love always did?

Maddie's pace gradually slowed and she couldn't help but shoot back a glance at where she'd left him. True, she knew he tried. But he just wasn't the one for her. Nothing he said hit her in the heart, nothing seemed right to her.

Vlad sat criss-cross on the hood of his blue trans am, staring off in thought. The cold autumn wind blew around his thing body but he paid no heed to it. Would she be gone forever? Would he ever have a second chance? Could they even be friends anymore? He rubbed his arm slightly. Dang rash, always showing up at the worst time.

Cause baby I'm not all right when you go  
I'm not fine, Please be all mine  
I never want you to go because I am all yours so please be all mine.

Vlad fingered the small photograph in his hands. Who knew on little slip of paper could bring back so many memories? Even memories lost a long twenty years prior. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the chandelier. That date didn't turn out to end their friendship. It led to talks, fights, make-ups. But still to this day, he wasn't the one holding her in his arms. He wasn't the one who greeted her every morning cheerfully…no…he was the forty year old man still trying to get a woman he'd lost a long time ago. He was the one pursuing something he would never get.

He'd never admit to a loss, but in all honesty…this had been one for a long time. One he really never understood. He was still living for her…so why wasn't she living for him?


End file.
